Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {2} & {2} \\ {1} & {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {1} & {-2} \\ {0} & {2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{0} & {2}-{1} & {2}-{-2} \\ {1}-{0} & {4}-{2} & {0}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {1} & {4} \\ {1} & {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$